NTF Iceni
The NTF ''Iceni'' was a Terran-designed frigate, and the only known ship of its class. From the day it was completed at the Freedom Shipyards in Polaris to the day it was destroyed in the nebula beyond Gamma Draconis, the Iceni served as the command frigate of the Neo-Terran Front. Although the size of the Iceni was akin to that of a corvette, its anti-warship armaments and hull rating were much closer to destroyer-class. In addition, the Iceni was the fastest Terran warship ever constructed at the time of the Second Shivan Incursion, with a maximum velocity of 35 m/s. History The Iceni was built under Admiral Bosch's direction at the Freedom Shipyards in Polaris and captured by the Neo-Terran Front at the start of their rebellion. The Iceni was disguised as an asteroid in the Deneb system from that point until a wing of fighters from the GTVA's 53rd Hammerheads detected its EM signature while clearing out a supply depot nearby. Their discovery prompted the Iceni to blow its cover and begin a game of hide-and-seek with the GTVA. Covert operations and scans of the Iceni by the GTVA's Special Operations Command revealed that Bosch was working on a secret project known as ETAK. While initially thought to probably be a weapon of mass destruction, it was only after the destruction of the first Sathanas-class juggernaut that ETAK was confirmed to be a communications device with the Shivans. It was also confirmed that the only known ETAK device to be made, as well as the specifications for replicating it, were stowed on board the Iceni itself. The NTF rebellion ended with the Iceni jumping into the nebula beyond Gamma Draconis, where it was only sighted once during a GTVA attempt to lure the first [[SJ Sathanas|SJ Sathanas]] into a trap. It was not pursued. In [[Return to Babel|the first nebular operation after the destruction of SJ Sathanas 01]], the 203rd Scorpions were assigned to capture Bosch as well as the ETAK project. However, Bosch turned the device on and made preparations to scuttle the Iceni before the Scorpions arrived, and when they did arrive, he had already boarded a Shivan transport and departed the area, leaving the Iceni to be scuttled by two Shivan warships, with a programmed self-destruct sequence set for good measure. Bosch and about a dozen of his immediate subordinates were the first and only Terrans to leave the Iceni. During the proceedings, the Shivans boarded the Iceni, and a fire fight broke out, leaving most of the remaining rebels dead. The casualties that arose from this fight, combined with the absence of Bosch and his immediate subordinates, effectively left the Iceni dead in space. The Shivan warships were beginning to scuttle the Iceni when the Scorpions arrived. As the Scorpions destroyed Shivan forces attacking the Iceni, a GTVA transport docked with the rebel command ship and retrieved the survivors, as well as the specifications for the ETAK device. Shortly after it departed, the Iceni's self-destruct sequence completed, and the command ship was destroyed. Description: FS2 Tech Room Description The Iceni is the NTF command frigate, built under Admiral Bosch's direction at the Freedom shipyards in Polaris, captured by the Neo-Terran Front at the start of their rebellion. With over two dozen turrets and a sheath of ultra-dense depleted uranium shielding around its subsystems, the Iceni is an extremely tough nut to crack. With Bosch on board, providing tactical guidance, the Iceni is the equal of any GTVA battle group. Intelligence believes the ship was custom-designed for a secret NTF project. Developer Notes